


Small gift

by Inferno696



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Prototype (Video Games)
Genre: Gift Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28043739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inferno696/pseuds/Inferno696
Summary: This is a gift I drew for SeventhStrife, I'm not a good artist but I hope you like it. I wish you get well soon!-Your fan-
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Small gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SeventhStrife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeventhStrife/gifts).



> This is a gift I drew for SeventhStrife, I'm not a good artist but I hope you like it. I wish you get well soon!  
> -Your fan-

**Author's Note:**

> My facebook: https://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=100014312674911  
> tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/infernio696  
> twitter: https://twitter.com/Constantinekute


End file.
